rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Tibbites
Tibbites are a race of humanoid creature that has come into being on the Geilinorian plane. They generally live for five decades and their population is steadily growing. Name of Race: Tibbites, but better known as "Tibbies". Life Expectency: 1 - 50 (1:3)' ' Current State of Population: Small in Gielinor but growing. On the massive scale in their native lands. Common Abilities The clear abilities of their race is that they are natural builders and normally end up as master architects when given training. They understand the protective power of structures they build by judging from the shape, thickness, height, content and terrain. It is normal to find their settlements protected by strong walls. In terms of physical advantages, Tibbies have hard claws that could be used to dig and tear flesh, and sharp fangs able to perform the same. Heightened hearing and smelling senses meant for hunting, now applied for daily purposes; Generally, they are quick and agile. Tibbies are know for being able to quickly adapt and adopt anything they find better than their own. Such as: tactics, armour, clothing, etc. Because of their utilization of the caste system, Tibbies take up various roles and it is their roles that forms up the shape and sizes of their bodies. It is clear that genetics also plays a part, an example is how many of the females occupy the more "softer" classes, while the males are opposite. Summarized, the males are generally taller and larger than the females. Though, since the rise of their more civilized states, their Caste system has become more lenient. A Tibby of any gender and size may choose which Caste they wish, as long as their social status allows it. Appearance Tibbies are animal-like beings but bears certain human characteristics and appearances, like the body frame. For a first, instead of hair they have fur placed on certain areas of the body like humans. Fur growth patches are found on their scalps leading to the napes of their necks, a unique form of mane. Tibbies do not have fur on the whole of their bodies save for the scalp, napes of their necks, the end of their tails, and *cough* *cough*. They are also found to have feline ears, located on the sides of their heads, at the level of their eyes, like humans. Their skin is usually found in a tanned or dark brown tone, but uniquely, they have designated areas where the pigments are in the colour of medium-toned orange, forming stripes on their bodies. The stripe patterns are uniform, two on each cheek stretching down to their necks, two on the ears, a long pattern of stripes along the spine but the longest in length are located below the shoulderblades, reaching their chest. Located at the neck of their backsides, stretching to their waists. Tibbies have tails with "paintbrush" fur bobs. They have spade-like claws on their fingertips and toesl Oddly and unhelpfully, the have scales one their shoulders in a "V" pattern, and a long line of scales on their spines to their tails. This suggest that they were subterranean beings that have evolved and grown to adapt to the surface. Losing their ancestral qualities, but gaining newer and perhaps better ones. Indeed, they have wide and curious-looking eyes, which gives them an innocent, insecure and pleading appearance. The Males however, own larger body frames and (thankfully for them, they lack the innocent, insecure and pleading appearance) are generall stronger than the females. Recent changes in the Caste system has changed this, the females have gotten physically stronger, too. Proving to be a match for the males. General Personality Since the Tibbite war, Tibbies react differently to eachother, depending on the region the individual hailed from; in most cases, hostile and bitter if they were from the opposing tribes. Generally, to humans and most other races, they are eager and ready to co-exist. Credit for this is given to their traditions and customs which holds totemic significance. History While the ancient past of the Tibbies are unknown (purely because they lacked the intelligence at the time), the history of their ascension to dominance is a tale widely known to Tibbies and other itelligent creatures residing in the outskirts. From the earliest historical records, Tibbies were once purely creatures without any civilized thinking and settlements, they were "monsters" that only lived to hunt, mate, and die; Then repeat the cycle. The exact sequences and dates of their evolution have not been recorded, but it is theorized that they were much like the humans. Estimated about the Second age, Tibbies have begun to live in proper settlements. Many of these settlements were simple yet practical. Many tribes of their kin have their own designs, but the most complex ones originated from the Middle-East; The tribe that would change their world and unite the Tibbies into a shining Empire. While there are many tribes, their expertise are in general depending on the region. For example, the Tibbies of the Western Desert are known for the practical lifestyle and stronger breed, the Middle-Eastern tribes are well-balanced and known for their revolutionary thinking. Finally, the Eastern tribes are famous for their high production of harvest, wealth, and strong mounts. Fast-forwarding. During the Fourth Age, a Civil War broke out. The spark came to since the senatorial meeting where the representatives of the three regions had gathered, exchanging ideas to empower their race. A Tibbite senator declared that all of their blood must erase their traditions, beliefs and everything belonging to their past from existence and instead unite under a single banner and live for the present and future. Taking offense to such a proposal, an argument was had to the point a brawl broke out. The fires of war grew and the three regions were at war, the West and East battle the revolutionist Middle-East. There was much conflict, the bloody war lasted for Twenty Years; Ending with the Revolutionists emerging victorious, but Phyrric. Despite the victory, most of the proposal given by the senator was not realized and instead, forgotten. Since the war, Tibbies hailing from many neighboring tribes rallied and united; The regions became one and only that detail of the proposal came true. Eventually, the Tibbies invaded every other race living in their world. Assimilating them into their empire, this comes to show how powerful the Tibbies have become and how willing they are to spread their ideals, even with force if necessary, those whom were not Tibbies are known as "The Otherkin". Only five years ago, an expedition fleet containing enough Tibbies to fill a city has been sent to venture forth to the land rumored as "Gielinor", to co-exist with the inhabitants and share their ideals and culture. With a Princess aboard the fleet. It is said that a fierce storm had eradicated the fleet from existence, but there was little proof. Not a single word from the fleet was heard. Gallery Censored Desert Tibbite warrior caste.jpg|A female Tibbite of the Western Desert. Notice the larger scales and far more prideful, aggressive, and musculine appearance. Tibby back sketch.JPG|A Tibbite of the Middle-Eastern region. The scales are smoother and smaller in comparison to the Western Desert's. The mane is also softer in comparison. Category:Races Category:Custom Content